burgergeemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Spyder
Dark Spyder is the mysterious and malicious alternate personality of Norman Spyder. Personality Dark Spyder (aka. Cryder, in the "Geemer Burger" story-arc) is considered to be the polar opposite of Spyder. He is evil and at one point believed himself to be the superior Spyder. This has led him on several occasions to attempt to kill Spyder and take his place. Origins Not much is known about where Dark Spyder came from aside from the obvious answer: Spyder's subconscious. History When Spyder was accidentally cloned in an experiment with prototype GF cloning technology, the personality of the clone became that of Dark Spyder. This alternate personality, finally free from his mental prison, began to wreak havoc on the local city; due to mistaken identity, the real Spyder was thrown in jail. When Spyder was released several days later, Dark Spyder attempted to kill him so that he could live life in his place. With the help of the BG crew, the real Spyder was able to overpower Dark Spyder. When the GF realized that their technology was capable of creating evil clones, they discontinued their cloning research and had Dark Spyder uncloned. In his last words, Dark Spyder vowed that he would return. Geemer Burger Months later, another restaurant opened several blocks from Burger Geemer named "Geemer Burger". Spyder, as well as Pointblank, Iriandor, and Andra, went there to see if they were trying to mimic Burger Geemer to steal customers. What they found when they arrived was mind boggling, not only was the restaurant a carbon copy of Burger Geemer, the GB crew were practically clones of the BG crew (with similar, yet different names). Upon further investigation, Spyder discovered that the land GB was built on was vacant the day before the restaurant appeared. They decided to pay Geemer Burger another visit to ask the restaurant's owner about these things. When they arrived, the restaurant's owner, Cryder, ordered the GB crew to attack them. Cryder then revealed himself to be Dark Spyder, who had not been destroyed by the uncloning process; he had simply been sent to an alternate dimension where he created Geemer Burger and assembled a crew of Bounty Hunters that could combat the BG crew, leaving him to fight Spyder 1 on 1. Despite Dark Spyder having the home-field advantage, Spyder still was able to defeat him, leaving him severely wounded on the ground. Because Dark Spyder was unable to stand the pain he was experiencing, Spyder offered him the opportunity to escape the pain by returning to his subconscious for good. Dark Spyder accepted the offer and returned to captivity within Spyder's mind. To the Present Dark Spyder has accepted the fact that Spyder is his superior and willingly remains restrained within Spyder's mind, his attitude towards Spyder has changed as well. On occasion, Dark Spyder will even help Spyder on tough missions by pointing out things that Spyder may have missed. Dream Appearances The dreams in which Dark Spyder appears to Spyder always begin the same way: Spyder wakes up in the top floor waiting room of an office building, the past and current members of the BG crew often appear as workers on the night shift. The receptionist (usually Andra) will inform Spyder that he has an appointment with "the boss" and that he will see him now. When Spyder enters the office, Dark Spyder is sitting behind the desk in a high-backed chair and invites Spyder to make himself comfortable; Dark Spyder then proceeds to explain why he has called him there. Appearance Dark Spyder, technically being an alternate form of Spyder, has exactly the same physical appearance as his counterpart. But when Dark Spyder returned to the normal world from the alternate dimension, his hair color had changed from dark blonde (Spyder's hair color) to Jet Black; his eye color had also changed from dark blue to a reddish brown. Perhaps to emphasize his dark personality, he wears clothing primarily consisting of reds, greys and black. When he was in the real world, he wore a red shirt, a grey jacket and dark blue jeans; in the dream sequences where he appears to Spyder, he wears a Jet Black Tuxedo with a red dress shirt. Category:Player Controlled Characters